leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Shin's Emboar
Shin's Emboar (Japanese: シンのエンブオー Shin's Enbuoh) is the first Pokémon owned by in Pocket Monsters BW: The Heroes of Fire and Thunder. History Emboar first appeared as a Tepig. Shin sent it out to battle with Togari's . During the battle, Tepig dodged Sandile's and easily defeated it, sending both Togari and Sandile running. Later, when two Team Plasma grunts steal N's , Shin has Tepig use Tackle on them and they tossed Purrloin to Togari, who runs off with it. After Shin found Togari, Tepig battles his and . Unlike last time, Togari was a tougher opponent for Shin and Tepig as he had Krokorok use to blind Tepig and Watchog to attack. Despite the severe disadvantage Tepig had, it was able to take out both Krokorok and Watchog with at the same time. The force of the attack sent the two crashing onto Togari, which sent him flying. After the battle, Tepig jumped onto Shin and evolved into Pignite mid-way, which resulted in Shin getting slammed by Pignite. Shin decided to do some training with Pignite by battling a . However, a comes by and shocks them. Pignite attacks Zebstrika with a Fire-type move. However, N blocks the attack and reveals to Shin and Pignite that the Blitzle belongs to the Zebstrika herd. Later, Pignite was used in Shin's third battle with Togari where it battled with Togari's . Due to the double type-advantage that Seismitoad had, none of Pignite's attacks were able to damage Seismitoad that much. Pignite became stuck by Seismitoad's and its Trainer become stuck in it as well. When Pignite became trapped, it evolved into Emboar and broke free from the mud, which gave it a chance to defeat Seismitoad with . When Shin made it to the top floor of the Dragonspiral Tower, Emboar and Shin watched N awaken . As soon as N flew away on Zekrom, Zekrom fazed Emboar with its Electric-type attack. Shin left Dragonspiral Tower and has Emboar battle a and belonging to two brothers after Shin noticed a guy who got robbed by them. Despite the type-advantage, Emboar ended up getting easily tired and was about to get finished off until Alder pulled it and Shin away. Alder slips a Hyper Potion behind its tail and Shin goes back to the battle with the brothers. Using the Hyper Potion that Alder tied to its tail, Shin noticed something in the ground and has Emboar punch it which revealed two . With the Durant out of the way, Emboar was able to finish off the brothers with . Emboar gets taken to the Relic Castle in the Desert Resort in order for Shin to find the Light Stone. Alder challenges Shin to a battle with Shin using Emboar. Emboar battles Alder's Volcarona, who had the power to control flames and was very quick. This prevented Emboar from doing anything. However, Shin noticed a weakness with Volcarona's flames as it could only use one to attack Emboar at a time. This gave Emboar a chance to break through them and to finish Volcarona with . Emboar flew away along with Shin on a that Shin managed to awaken with the Light Stone. After Shin had two battles using Reshiram and N using Zekrom, Emboar's flame went out when it, along with Shin and Reshiram, were trapped onto the pillars of the Dragonspiral Tower. However, Reshiram gave some of its fire power to Emboar which made Emboar strong enough to remove the pillars and free Shin, Reshiram and itself. This newfound power was also strong enough to penetrate through Zekrom's electric forcefield, and to knockout Zekrom as well. Emboar, along with Shin, said their farewells to N when he left on Zekrom after N realized the errors of his ways while he was part of Team Plasma. Personality and characteristics Emboar, as a Tepig, is in full sync with Shin and appreciates Shin as its Trainer. It continued to respect Shin after evolving. Moves used mod 5}}|0=Tepig Ember|1=Tepig Tackle|2=Tepig Flame Charge|3=Pignite Flame Charge|4=Emboar Flamethrower}} FAT.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Ember as a Tepig|1=Tackle as a Tepig|2=Flame Charge as a Tepig|3=Flame Charge as a Pignite|4=Flamethrower}}|image2=Shin Emboar mod 4}}|0=Heat Crash|1=Fire Blast|2=Head Smash|3=Flare Blitz}} FAT.png|caption2=Using mod 4}}|0=Heat Crash|1=Fire Blast|2=Head Smash|3=Flare Blitz}}}} Related articles Category:Pocket Monsters BW: The Heroes of Fire and Thunder Category:Manga characters (Pokémon)